paradisafandomcom-20200213-history
Character Records
The Records page is a master list of every character that has ever been in Paradisa. It is currently unfinished; if you would like to help with this project, please contact Jenn. This is, essentially, the list of names that appear in the Wanderer's Yard. List start: 4/27/09 Catalogued: START to 1/10/07 Animanga .hack// Series * Atoli * Azure Flame Kite * Balmung * Elk * Endrance * Haseo * Kite * Mia * Ovan * Sakubo (or at least Saku) * Silabus * Shino 5 Centimeters Per Second * Tono Takaki Air Gear * Adachi Emily * Mikura Kazuma * Minami Itsuki * Ren-Fah * Simca * Spitfire * Sumeragi Kururu * Udou Akira * Wanijima Akito/Agito * Wanijima Kaito Alice Academy * Sakura Mikan Angel Sanctuary * Alexiel * Michael Axis Powers Hetalia * Alfred F. Jones (America) * Arthur Kirkland (U.K.) * Matthew Williams (Canada) * Peter Kirkland (Sealand) * Seychelles * Tino Väinämöinen (Finland) Baccano! * Jacuzzi Splot * Nice Holystone Berserk * Caska * Farnese * Guts * Griffith * Judeau * Princess Charlotte * Puck * Serpico * Slan Black Blood Brothers * Cassandra Warlock * Katsuragi Mimiko * Mochizuki Jirou * Mochizuki Kotarou * Ryuou Sei * Shiromine Sayuka * Zelman Clock Black Cat * Eve * Sven Vollfied * Train Heartnet Black Lagoon * Gretel * Revy Blade of the Immortal * Anotsu Kagehisa * Asano Rin * Doa * Isaku Bleach * Abarai Renji * Aizen Sousuke * Arisawa Tatsuki * Asano Keigo * Ayasegawa Yumichika * Grimmjow Jeagerjaques * Halibel * Hinamori Momo * Hitsugaya Toushiro * Honshou Chizuru * Ichimaru Gin * Inoue Orihime * Ise Nanao * Ishida Ryuuken * Ishida Uryuu * Kira Izuru * Kojima Mizuiro * Kotetsu Kiyone * Kuchiki Byakuya * Kuchiki Rukia * Kukaku Shiba * Kurosaki Ichigo * Kurosaki Isshin * Kurosaki Yuzu * Kusajishi Yachiru * Kyouraku Shunsui * Loly * Luppi * Mashiro * Menoly * Muguruma Kensei * Neliel tu Oderschvank * Nnoitra Jiruga * Rangiku Matsumoto * Sado 'Chad' Yasutora * Sarugaki Hiyori * Shiba Kaien * Shihouin Yoruichi * Shinji Hirako * Soi Fong * Szayel Aporro Granz * Tesla * Tousen Kaname * Urahara Kisuke * Ulquiorra * Wonderweiss Margera * Yadoumaru Lisa * Yamada Hanatarou * Zaraki Kenpachi Burst Angel * Jo Carpenter Chobits * Chii Chrono Crusade * Azmaria Hendric * Chrono * Rosette Christopher CLANNAD * Fujibayashi Kyou Claymore * Clare * Deneve * Flora * Galatea * Helen * Ilene * Jean * Ophelia * Priscilla * Riful * Rigald * Teresa Clover * Lan © * Suu Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion * Anya Alstreim * C.C. * Cornelia li Britannia * Euphemia li Britannia * Gino Weinberg * Kallen Stadfeld * Lelouch Lamperouge * Lloyd Asplund * Mao * Nunnally Lamperouge * Rolo Lamperouge * Schneizel el Britannia * Shirley Fenette * Suzaku Kururugi Cowboy Bebop * Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV * Faye Valentine * Jet Black * Julia * Spike Spiegel * Vicious D.Gray-man * Aleister Crowley * Allen Walker * Bak Chan * Chomesuke * Cloud Nyne * Cross Marian * Debitt * Fou * Hevlaska * Jasdero * Komui Li * Lala * Millennium Earl * Miranda Lotto * Ravi * Reever Wenham * Rhode Camelot * Rinali Li * Skin Boric * Tyki Mikk * Yuu Kanda Darker than Black * Amber * Hei * November 11 * Yin Deadman Wonderland * Minatsuki Takami Death Note * Amane Misa * L Lawliet * Matt * Mello * Nate River (Near) * Yagami Light * Yagami Sayu Detective Conan * Shinichi Kudo Diabolo * Mio Digimon * Davis Motomiya * Guilmon * Hikari Yagami * Impmon * Ken Ichijouji * Myotismon * Sora Takenouchi * Renamon * Taichi Yagami * Takeru Takaishi * Wizardmon * Yamato Ishida * Yolei Inoue D.N. Angel * Daisuke Niwa DOGS * Badou Nails * Giovanni * Haine Rammsteiner * Luki * Nill * Noki Double Arts * Elraine Figarette * Kiri Luchile Dragon Knights * Garfakcy * Gil * Kharl * Rune Dragonball Z * Android 18 * Bulma Briefs * Son Gohan * Son Goku * Vegeta El Cazador de la Bruja * Nadie Eureka Seven * Anemone Excel Saga * Excel Excel Fairy Tail * Erza Scarlet * Gray Fullbuster * Loki (Leo) * Lucy Heartphilia * Natsu Dragonil Fire Candy * Haru * Leo * Ryoki Franken Fran * Madaraki Fran Fruits Basket * Hatsuharu Sohma * Hiro Sohma * Kisa Sohma * Kyo Sohma * Momiji Sohma * Rin Sohma * Tohru Honda Fullmetal Alchemist * Alphonse Elric * Edward Elric * Envy * Greed * Lust * Winry Rockbell Fushigi Yuugi * Amiboshi * Hongō Yui * Nuriko (Chou Ryuuen) * Suboshi * Tamahome * Yuuki Miaka Gantz * Kurono Kei * Nishi Jouichirou * Reika Get Backers * Akabane Kurodou * Ban Midou * Ginji Amano * Kagami Kyoji * Shido Fuyuki Gintama * Sakata Gintoki * Hijikata Toshirou * Okita Sougo Gravitation * Eiri Yuki * Nakano Hiroshi * Ryuuichi * Seguchi Tohma * Shindou Shuichi Great Teacher Onizuka * Eikichi Onizuka Gundam 00 * Tieria Erde Gundam SEED * Athrun Zala * Cagalli Yula Athha * Lacus Clyne Gundam Wing * Chang Wufei * Duo Maxwell * Heero Yuy Gunslinger Girl * Rico * Triela Hachimitsu no Hana * Chitose Hayate Cross Blade * Shizuma Yuuho Hellsing * Alucard * Jan Valentine * Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing InuYasha * InuYasha * Kohaku JoJo's Bizarre Adventure * Jotaro Kujo Katekyo Hitman Reborn! * Basilicum "Basil" * Byakuran * Belphegor * Chrome Dokuro * Colonnello * Gokudera Hayato * Irie Shouichi * Lambo Bovino * Rokudou Mukuro * Sawada Tsunayoshi * Spanner * Squalo Superbia * Yamamoto Takeshi Kobato * Fujimoto Kiyokazu * Hanato Kobato Kuroshitsuji * Ciel Phantomhive * Grell Sutcliff * Lau * Elizabeth Middleford * Sebastian Michaelis Kyou Kara Maou! * Conrad Weller * Shibuya Yuuri * Wolfram von Bielefeld Loveless * Hitomi Shinonome * Kio Kaidou * Natsuo Sagan * Nisei Akame * Ritsuka Aoyagi * Seimei Aoyagi * Youji Sagan * Yuiko Hawatari Ludwig Revolution * Friederike/Idike * Lisette * Ludwig * Wilhelm Magic Knight Rayearth * Umi Ryuuzaki Mahou Sensei Negima * Evangeline Athanasia Kitty McDowell * Nagi Springfield Mai-HIME * Fujino Shizuru Maria Holic * Miyamae Kanako * Shidou Mariya Maria-sama ga Miteru * Satou Sei Mirai Nikki * Reisuke Houjou The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya * Asakura Ryoko * Kyon * Suzumiya Haruhi Monster * Eva Heinemann * Johan Liebert * Kenzo Tenma * Nina Fortner * Wolfgang Grimmer MPD Psycho * Nishizono Tetora NANA * Ichinose Nana * Ichinose Takumi * Oosaki Nana * Serizawa Reira * Shinichi Okazaki Naruto * Aburame Shino * Akimichi Chouji * Deidara * Gaara * Haruno Sakura * Hatake Kakashi * Hoshigaki Kisame * Hozuki Suigetsu * Hyuuga Hinata * Hyuuga Hizashi * Hyuuga Neji * Inuzuka Kiba * Jiraiya * Juugo * Kankuro * Karin * Kimimaro * Konan * Maito Gai * Matsuri * Mitarashi Anko * Namikaze Minato * Nara Shikamaru * Orochimaru * Rock Lee * Sai * Sakon * Sasori * Shizune * Tayuya * Temari * Tenten * Tsunade * Uchiha Fugaku * Uchiha Itachi * Uchiha Madara * Uchiha Mikoto * Uchiha Sasuke * Ukon * Uzumaki Kushina * Uzumaki Naruto * Yakushi Kabuto * Yamanaka Ino * Yamato Neon Genesis Evangelion * Asuka Langley Soryu * Ikari Shinji * Kaworu Nagisa * Rei Ayanami * Ryoji Kaji Nodame Cantabile * Noda Megumi * Shinichi Chiaki One Piece * Brook * Franky * Kuina * Monkey D. Luffy * Portgas D. Ace * Rob Lucci * Roronoa Zoro * Sanji * Trafalgar Law * Usopp Ouran High School Host Club * Fujioka Haruhi * Hitachiin Hikaru * Hitachiin Kaoru * Ootori Kyouya * Suou Tamaki Outlaw Star * Gene Starwind * Harry McDougall * Melfina Paradise Kiss * Miwako Sakurada * Johji "George" Koizumi Paprika * Paprika Peace Maker Kurogane * Okita Souji Princess Tutu * Ahiru * Fakir Rurouni Kenshin * Himura Kenshin * Himura (Yukishiro) Tomoe * Seta Soujiro * Yukishiro Enishi Saiyuki * Cho Gonou (Hakkai) * Cho Kanan * Genjyo Sanzo * Kougaiji * Sha Gojyo * Son Goku * Yaone Samurai 7 * Kikuchiyo * Kyuzo * Shichiroji * Shimada Kambei Samurai Champloo * Fuu * Mugen Samurai Deeper Kyo * Sanada Yukimura * Sarutobi Sasuke * Akira Scrapped Princess * Cz * Raquel Casull Shaman King * Asakura Yoh * Horo Horo * Iron Maiden Jeanne * Ren Tao Shiawase Kissa Sanchoume * Takamura Uru Shin Angyo Onshi * Marlene von Lucid * Wonsul Slayers * Hellmaster Phibrizzo Soul Rescue * Kaito * Renji Spiral * Eyes Rutherford Strike Witches * Erica Hartmann Switch * Eto Kai * Kurabayashi Haru Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann * Kamina * Nia Teppelin * Rossiu * Simon * Viral * Yoko Ritona Trinity Blood * Abel Nightroad * Caterina Sforza * Esther Blanchett * Seth Nightroad * Tres Iquis Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE * Fai D. Flowright * Kamui * Kurogane * Mokona Modoki * Sakura * Subaru * Syaoran Li Vinland Saga * Thors Weiß Kreuz * Brad Crawford * Farfarello * Hidaka Ken * Schuldig * Nagi Naoe WISH * Hisui * Kohaku * Kokuyo Witch Hunter Robin * Robin Sena Wolf's Rain * Cheza * Kiba * Toboe X/1999 * Nataku * Segawa Keiichi * Sakurazuka Seishirou * Sumeragi Subaru xxxHOLiC * Doumeki Shizuka * Kunogi Himawari * Watanuki Kimihiro * Yuuko Ichihara Yami No Matsuei * Asato Tsuzuki * Kazutaka Muraki * Kurosaki Hisoka * Wakaba Kannuki Yankee-kun to Megane-chan * Chiba Seiya Yuugiou * Jounouchi Katsuya * Kaiba Mokuba * Kaiba Seto * Mahaado * Malik Ishtar * Mana * Mazaki Anzu * Ryou Bakura * Thief Bakura * Yami * Yami Bakura * Yuugi Mutou Zombie Loan * Akatsuki Chiba * Reichirou Shiba * Tachibana Shito Zombie Powder * C.T. Smith * Gamma Akutabi * John Elwood Shepherd * Wolfgangina Lalla Getto Books Alice's Adventures in Wonderland * The Cheshire Cat * The Hatter Black Jewels Trilogy, the * Jaenelle Angelline * Saetan Daemon SaDiablo * Surreal SaDiablo Coraline * Coraline Jones * The Cat * The Other Mother * Wyborne "Wybie" Lovat Den of Shadows * Risika (nee Rachel Weatere) Dragaera * Morrolan e'Drien Good Omens * Anthony J. Crowley * Aziraphale * Azrael (Death) * Dr. Raven Sable (Famine) * Pollution * War Harry Potter Series, the * Albus Dumbledore * Cedric Diggory * Cho Chang * Dobby * Draco Malfoy * Gellert Grindelwald * Harry Potter * Hermione Granger * James Potter * Lily Evans * Luna Lovegood * Moaning Myrtle * Neville Longbottom * Nymphadora Tonks * Peter Pettigrew * Remus John Lupin * Ron Weasley * Sirius Black * Tom Marvolo Riddle His Dark Materials * Lyra Belacqua and Pantalaimon Hitchhikers Trilogy, the * Ford Prefect * Marvin Howl's Moving Castle * Howl Jenkins * Sophie Hatter Lord of the Rings, the * Arwen Undómiel * Frodo Baggins Lost Souls * Ghost * Steve Finn Middlesex * Zora Khyber Sherlock Holmes * Sherlock Holmes Song of Ice and Fire, A * Arya Stark * Sansa Stark Stargirl * Stargirl Caraway Tortall Universe * Alanna * Numair Salmalín * Veralidaine Sarrasri Twilight * Alice Cullen * Bella Swan * Carlisle Cullen * Edward Cullen * Emmett Cullen * Esme Cullen * Jacob Black * James * Jasper Hale * Leah Clearwater * Renesmee Cullen * Rosalie Hale * Sam Uley The Unicorn Chronicals * Lightfoot Young Wizards * Dairine Callahan Comics Bite Me! * Audric DC Universe * Bart Allen / Impulse * Cassandra 'Cass' Cain / Batgirl * Cassandra 'Cassie' Sandsmark / Wonder Girl * Diana / Wonder Woman * Guy Gardner * Hiro Okamura * Jaime Reyes / Blue Beetle III * Kon-El / Superboy * Michael J. Carter / Booster Gold * Stephanie Brown / Spoiler * Superboy-Prime * Timothy 'Tim' Drake / Robin * Theodore 'Ted' Kord / Blue Beetle II Johnny the Homicidal Maniac * Johnny C. Kagerou * Dark * Dreamwalker, The * Kano Jurgen * Kid Marvel Universe * Billy Kaplan * Bruce Banner (Hulk) * Celeste Cuckoo * Deadpool * Eli Bradley * Heimdall * Jean Grey (Phoenix) * Julian Keller (Hellion) * Kate Bishop * Laura Kinney (X-23) * Mindee Cuckoo * Namor * Noriko Ashida * Peter Parker (Spiderman) * Reed Richards * Rouge * Phoebe Cuckoo * Remy LeBeau (Gambit) * Theodore Altman (Hulkling) Salad Days * Far Reach * No Gain * Stepsister Sandman * Corinthian (second) * Death * Delirium * Desire * Dream * Matt Cable (raven) Scott Pilgrim * Ramona Flowers Vampirates! * Clyde Callaghan * Hassan Qasim * Ira Robertson * Patrick Murphy Watchmen * Walter 'Rorschach' Kovacs Under Lock and Key * Aiden Dowell * Dominic Bennett Movies 300 * King Leonidas Across the Universe * Jude Feeny * Max Carrigan Aladdin * Jafar Anne of the Thousand Days * Anne Boleyn Atlantis * Helga Sinclair Batman Begins/The Dark Knight * Bruce Wayne (Batman) * Joker * Jonathan Crane (Scarecrow) Battle Royale * Souji Kazama Beauty and the Beast * Belle * Gaston * Chip * Cogsworth * Lumiere * The Beast Bedazzled * The Devil Bridget Jones's Diary * Bridget Jones Chronicles of Narnia * Caspian the X * Edmund Pevensie * Eustace Scrubb * Lucy Pevensie * Peter Pevensie * Susan Pevensie Constantine * Balthazar * Gabriel Coraline * Coraline Jones * The Other Mother Cry Wolf * Regina Enchanted * Giselle Fantastic Four * Sue Storm * Johnny Storm Fight Club * Tyler Durden Freeway * Vanessa Lutz Ghostbusters * Egon Spengler Grindhouse * Dr. Dakota Block Hana Kimi * Jin Xiu Yi Hocus Pocus * Sarah Sanderson (Sister Sarah) * Thackery Binx House of Yes * Jackie Pascal * Marty Pascal Iron Man * Pepper Potts * Tony Stark Jungle Book * Kaa * Shere Khan Kiiroi Namida * Kei Shimokawa Kill Bill * Gogo Yubari Last Unicorn, The * Amalthea Legally Blonde * Elle Woods Legend * Jack Lilo and Stitch * Stitch Lion King, The * Rafiki Little Mermaid, The * Ariel * Ursula Labyrinth, The * Jareth the Goblin King The Matrix * Agent Smith * the Merovingian * One * Two * Seraph Miss Pettigrew Lives For A Day * Delysia Lafosse (Sarah Grubb) MirrorMask * Helena * Valentine Mulan * Mulan National Treasure * Riley Poole Pirates of the Caribbean * Captain Jack Sparrow * Governor Weatherby Swann Pocahontas * General Ratcliffe * Wiggins Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Dead * Guildenstern * Rosencrantz Silent Hill * Cybil Bennett Stardust * Yvaine Star Wars * Atris (Jedi Master) * The Exile (Hallin Travers) * Lamia * Mara Jade * Padmé Amidala * Satal Droma * Visas Marr Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street * Mrs. Lovett * Sweeney Todd Sunshine * Robert Capa The Emperor's New Groove * Kuzco The Road to El Dorado * Miguel Titanic * Rose DeWhitt Bukater Transformers * Blackarachnia * Bumblebee * Jazz * Sam Witwicky WALL-E * EVE * Wall-E X-Men * Iceman * Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler) * Logan (Wolverine) * Multiple Man * Mystique * Pyro (St. John Allerdyce) Television Akihabara@DEEP * Akira * Shima Kouji Alias * Julian Sark * Sydney Bristow Andromeda * Trance Gemini Angel/Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Angel * Anya Christina Emmanuella Jenkins * Buffy Anne Summers * Cordelia Chase * Daniel Osbourne * Drusilla * Eve * Faith Lehane * Illyria * Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan (Lorne) * Rupert Giles * Spike * Tara Maclay * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce * Willow Rosenberg * Winifred 'Fred' Burkle * Xander Harris Ashes to Ashes/Life on Mars * Alex Drake * Gene Hunt * Sam Tyler Avatar: The Last Airbender * Aang * Azula * Foamy * Hahn * Hakoda * Hama * Haru * Hide * Iroh * Jet * Jin * Jun * Katara * Kuruk * Kya * Longshot * Mai * On Ji * Roku * Smellerbee * Sokka * Suki * Toph Bei Fong * Ty Lee * Ursa * Yue * Zhao * Zuko Batman: The Animated Series * Harley Quinn Batman Beyond * Terry McGinnis Battlestar Galactica * Gaius Baltar Ben 10 * Ben Tennyson Blackpool * Natalie Holden * Peter Carlisle * Ripley Holden Bones * Angela Montenegro * Jack Hodgins * Lance Sweets * Seeley Booth * Temperance Brennan * Vincent Nigel-Murray * Zack Addy Boys over Flowers * Makino Tsukushi Charmed * Chris Perry Halliwell * Paige Matthews * Phoebe Halliwell * Piper Halliwell * Wyatt Matthew Halliwell Chuck * Charles "Chuck" Bartowski * Morgan Grimes * Sarah Walker Code Lyoko * Aelita Hopper *Jeremy Belpois *Odd Della Robbia *Ulrich Stern Codename: Kids Next Door * Kuki Sanban (Numbuh Three) Cold Case * Lilly Rush CSI series * Calleigh Duquesne * Danny Messer * Don Flack Jr. Cybersix * Cybersix (Adrian Siedelman) Dark Angel * Alec (X5-494) * Max Guevara (X5-452) Darkwing Duck * Darkwing Duck Dexter * Dexter Morgan Doctor Who/Torchwood * Astrid Peth * Captain Jack Harkness * Dalek Caan * Donna Noble * Eighth Doctor * Fifth Doctor * First Master * Fourth Doctor * Dr. Grace Holloway * Gwen Cooper * Ianto Jones * Jeanne-Antionette Poisson (Reinette) * Lady Christina de Souza * Lucy Saxon * Martha Jones * Ninth Doctor * Owen Harper * Perpugilliam (Peri) Brown * River Song * Romanadvoratrelundar I * Romanadvoratrelundar II * Rose Tyler * Second Master * Sixth Doctor * Sixth Master * Tenth Doctor * Toshiko Sato * Vislor Turlough * Zoe Heriot Dollhouse * Echo (Caroline Farrell) ER * Archie Morris * Dr. Abby Lockhart Firefly * Hoban 'Wash' Washburne * Inara Serra * Jayne Cobb * Malcolm Reynolds * Kaylee Frye * River Tam * Simon Tam * Zoe Washburne Foster’s Home for Imaginary Friends * Blooregard Q. Kazoo Freakylinks * Derek Barnes Futurama * Doctor John A. Zoidberg Gargoyles * Demona Gilmore Girls * Jess Mariano * Rory Gilmore Grey's Anatomy * Denny Duquette * Isobel Stevens Hana Yori Dango: Live Action * Domyouji Tsukasa * Makino Tsukushi Hannah Montana * Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana Heroes * Adam Monroe * Angela Petrelli * Candice Wilmer * Claire Bennet * Claude Raines * Daphne Millbrook * Elle Bishop * Flint Gordon * Gabriel Gray (Sylar) * Hiro Nakamura * Matt Parkman * Meredith Gordon * Molly Walker * Mohinder Suresh * Nathan Petrelli * Noah Bennet * Peter Petrelli * Tracy Strauss House M.D. * Amber 'Cutthroat Bitch' Volakis * Dr. Eric Foreman * Dr. Gregory House * Dr. Lisa Cuddy * Dr. Remy Hadley (Thirteen) * Lawrence Kutner How I Met Your Mother * Barney Stinson Justice League: Unlimited * Batman * Black Canary * Flash * Kara In-Ze * Shayera Hol * John Stewart (The Green Lantern) * Wonder Woman Kamen Rider Den-O * Deneb * Momotaros * Nogami Ryotarou * Ryuutaros * Sakurai Yuuto Last Friends * Aida Michiru * Mizushima Takeru * Oikawa Sousuke Leverage * Alec Hardison * Parker * Sophie Devereaux Lois and Clark: the New Adventures of Superman * Clark Kent * Lois Lane LOST * Juliet Burke Mahou Sentai Magiranger * Ozu Tsubasa Miracles * Alva Keel Mutant X * Shalimar Fox NCIS * Abigail 'Abby' Sciuto Power Rangers series * Bridge Carson * Kai Chen Powerpuff Girls, The * Mojo Jojo Pretender, The * Jarod * Miss Parker Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon * Mizuno Ami * Tsukino Usagi Psych * Shawn Spencer * Burton 'Gus' Guster Reboot * Hexadecimal Robin Hood (UK) * Allan A Dale * Djaq * Lady Marian * Much * Robin Hood * Will Scarlett Sarah Jane Adventures * Luke Smith * Sarah Jane Smith Scrubs * Janitor Secret Smile * Brendan Block Smallville * Alicia Baker * Bart Allen * Clark Kent * Chloe Sullivan * Lana Lang * Lex Luthor * Lois Lane * Martha Kent Stargate: SG-1 * Daniel Jackson * Doctor Meredith Rodney McKay * Jack O'Neill * Vala Mal Doran Supernatural * Bela Talbot * Castiel * Dean Winchester * Jo Harvelle * John Winchester * Mary Campbell * Meg Masters * Ruby * Sam Winchester * Victor Henricksen Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Donatello * Raphael Teen Titans * Raven * Slade The Batman * Joker Ugly Betty * Alexis Meade * Amanda Tanen * Betty Suarez * Marc St. James The Venture Bros. * Dr. Byron Orpheus Without A Trace * Danny Taylor X-Men: Evolution * Rogue Xiaolin Showdown * Jack Spicer Video Games Azure Dreams * Koh * Nico Southey Boktai * Django * Lita * Otenko * Ratatosk * Sabata * Zazie Cave Story * Balrog Castlevania * Adrian Farenheights Tepes * Charlotte Aulin Chrono Trigger * Lucca * Marle Devil May Cry Series * Dante * Lady * Nero * Vergil Disgaea * Almaz von Almadine Adamant * Etna * Flonne * Laharl Earthbound/Mother * Duster * Kumatora * Lucas * Ness Eternal Darkness * Alexandra Roivas * Ulyaoth Fatal Frame series * Amakura Mayu * Amakura Mio * Kurosawa Rei Final Fantasy Tactics * Algus Sadalfas * Teta Hyral * Zalbag Beoulve Final Fantasy IV * Cecil Harvey * Kain Highwind * Rydia Final Fantasy VI * Celes Chere * Gau * Kefka Palazzo * Locke Cole * Setzer Gabbiani * Terra Branford Final Fantasy VII Compilation * Aerith Gainsborough * Cid Highwind * Cissnei * Cloud Strife * Elena * Kadaj * Loz * Lucrecia Crescent * Nero * Reeve Tuesti * Red XIII * Reno * "Rod" (BC) * Rosso * Rude * Rufus Shinra * Sephiroth * Shelke Rui * Tifa Lockhart * Tseng * Vincent Valentine * Yazoo * Yuffie Kisaragi * Zack Fair Final Fantasy VIII * Irvine Kinneas * Rinoa Heartilly * Seifer Almasy * Selphie Tilmitt * Squall Leonheart * Quistis Trepe * Zell Dincht Final Fantasy IX * Eiko Carol * Garnet ‘Dagger’ til Alexandros XVII * Kuja * Vivi Ornitier Final Fantasy X * Auron * Baralai * Lenne * Lulu * Paine * Rikku * Shuin * Tidus * Yuna Final Fantasy XII * Ashelia B’nargin Dalmasca * Balthier * Basch fon Ronsenburg * Fran * Larsa Solidor Fire Emblem * Eliwood * Hector * Ike * Kent * Lyndis * Marth * Roy * Sain * Soren * Titania Half-Life * Dr. Gordon Freeman, Ph.D Katamari Damacy * The King of all Cosmos * The Prince Kid Icarus * Pit Kingdom Hearts Series * Aerith * Ansem (Xehanort’s Heartless) * Ansem (DiZ) * Axel * Demyx * Hayner * Kairi * Larxene * Leon * Luxord * Marluxia * Namine * Riku * Riku Replica * Roxas * Seifer * Sora * Tifa * Vexen * Xaldin * Xehanort * Xemnas * Xigbar * Yuffie * Zexion Kirby * Kirby * Meta Knight Lamento * Konoe * Rai Lunar Knights * Aaron * Dumas * Lucian * Margrave Rymer * Nero Mega Man Star Force * Subaru Hoshikawa * Tsukasa Futaba Mega Man X * Axl * Blast Hornet * Mega Man X * Zero Metal Gear * Solid Snake Metroid * Samus Aran Neverwinter Nights * Linu La’neral No More Heroes * Bad Girl * Holly Summers * Jeane * Shinobu (Scarlet Jacobs) * Travis Touchdown Pikmin * Captain Olimar Phoenix Wright * Apollo Justice * Dick Gumshoe * Franziska von Karma * Godot * Larry Butz * Maya Fey * Mia Fey * Pearl Fey * Phoenix Wright * Trucy Wright Pokémon * Aaron * Lucario * Lucian Red vs Blue * Dexter Grif * Dick Simmons * Frank 'Doc' DuFresne / Omega 'O'Malley' * Franklin Delano Donut * Freelancer 'Allison' Tex * Freelancer 'Wash' Washington * Freelancer York/Delta * Lavernius Tucker * Leonard L. Church * Michael J. Caboose Resident Evil * Ada Wong * Albert Wesker * Billy Coen * Claire Redfield * Leon Scott Kennedy * Luis Sera * Rebecca Chambers Rule of Rose * Diana * Jennifer Rune Factory * Raguna SaGa Frontier * Asellus Samurai Warriors * Akechi Mitsuhide * Azai Nagamasa * Mori Ranmaru * Nouhime * Oda Nobunaga * Oichi Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga * Heat Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Series * Chie Satonaka * Fuuka Yamagishi * Junpei Iori * Kanji Tatsumi * Minato Arisato * Nanako Dojima * Rise Kujikawa * Ryoji Mochizuki * Souji Seta * Yosuke Hanamura * Yukari Takeba Sonic the Hedgehog series * Amy Rose * Christopher Thorndyke * Dr. Finitveus * Knuckles the Echidna * Maria Robotnik * Metal Sonic * Miles ‘Tails’ Prower * Rouge the Bat * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog * Vector the Crocodile Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Storybook Series * Sonic the Hedgehog (SS) Soul Calibur * Sophitia Alexandra Star Fox * Fox McCloud * Wolf O'Donnell Star Ocean * Abel Nox * Cliff Fittir * Fayt Leingod * Sophia Esteed Super Mario Bros. * Mario * Princess Peach Toadstool Tales of the Abyss * Anise Tatlin * Asch the Bloody * Arietta the Wild * Dist the Reaper * Guy Cecil * Jade Curtis * Luke fon Fabre * Mieu * Natalia Luzu Kimlasca-Lanvaldear * Sync * Tear Grants * Van Grants Tales of Destiny * Stahn Aileron Tales of Destiny 2 Tales of Legendia * Grune Tales of Phantasia * Arche Klaine * Chester Barklight * Klarth F. Lester * Mint Adenade Tales of Symphonia * Botta * Colette Brunel * Forcystus * Kratos Aurion * Kvar * Lloyd Irving * Magnius * Martel Yggdrasill * Mithos Yggdrasill * Presea Combatir * Pronyma * Raine Sage * Rodyle * Seles Wilder * Sheena Fujibayashi * Yuan Ka-Fai * Zelos Wilder Tales of Symphonia; Dawn of the New World * Alice * Decus * Emil Castagnier/Ratatosk The Legend of Zelda Series * Linebeck * Link * Midna The World Ends With You * Daisukenojo "Beat" Biito * Joshua Kiryu * Neku Sakuraba * Sanae Hanekoma * Shiki Misaki * Sho Minamimoto The World Ends With You (Another Day) * Neku Sakuraba (AD) Touhou Project * Aya Shameimaru * Suika Ibuki Trauma Center * Derek Stiles Xenosaga * Albedo Piazzolla * Gaignun Kukai, Jr. Miscellaneous Air Gear Musical * Hamlet * Macbeth * Puck * Romeo Doctor Who Unbound: Exile * Third Doctor Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog * Billy (Doctor Horrible) * Penny Phantom of the Opera * Carlotta Guidicelli * Monsieur Reyer Romeo and Juliet * Mercutio Wicked * Elphaba Thropp * Galinda Upland Vocaloid * Kaito Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series * Bandit Keith * Seto Kaiba